


Two Doors Down

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey meets Ian when he miscounts which door was his in the new apartment that he’s moved into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Doors Down

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE A SHORT FIC](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/98454350270/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic)

**28\. knocking on the wrong door au**

**A/N: Hey[bellafarella](http://tmblr.co/m8cKgXkQkQTx2X-TwAUj9wQ) thanks for the ask and here’s the short fic for you! :) Hope you like it! <3**

* * *

Mickey’s still pretty new to this apartment that he and Mandy moved into because the family house was getting way too crowded. The layout of the whole place was downright fucking confusing and Mickey swore it would take him  _days_ if not  _years_  to memorise the layout and how to get from the fucking lift to the goddamn door of the apartment that he lived in.

Oh yeah did he forget to mention? All the doors looked exactly fucking alike! And there was no indication of who was living behind what door. There was no tag or even a  _space_ for a tag under the doorbells and worst of all the corridors were too fucking small and allowed no space for clutter outside, or even for a ‘welcome’ mat. Whoever designed the apartments had apparently intended for it to be a goddamn confusing maze! That or they’d probably decided that they wanted to name the apartment ‘Fucking Hellish Nightmare Maze’.

After walking for a while, he found himself outside one of the doors, which if he’d counted correctly from that last turn should belong to the apartment that he and Mandy shared.

“Christ!” he cursed as he tried to fish his wallet out from his back pocket so that he could take out the cardkey to unlock the door, he couldn’t reach it though so he set the grocery bags down on the floor instead.

As he searched through his wallet, Mickey realised that he hadn’t even come out with the godforsaken cardkey! “Fuck this fucking apartment and their fucking piece of shit cards for keys!” he snarled as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket. He then proceeded to bang on the door and ring the doorbell incessantly. “Ay Mandy! Mandy wake the fuck up and open the door!” he called as he picked up the bags once more. He’d just about had enough of this shit for one day. But of course something else had to go wrong.

When the door of the apartment opened, a sleepy, bleary-eyed redhead looked back at him, poking his head out through the crack in the door.

Fuck.

Great, now he’d gone and knocked on the wrong fucking door!

“It’s pretty fucking early for you to be yelling about,” the redhead mumbled as he leaned against the door, his eyes falling closed again.

“Yeah well I’m sorry…I didn’t…think I’d be knocking on the wrong fucking apartment door,” Mickey answered back, “Besides, it’s not early its already past fucking midday,” he said and he just couldn’t help but to study the redhead. Who the hell came to answer the door in just their boxers? Or for that matter be so open to a stranger at the door?

At that the redhead cracked a single green eye open and looked at him, “Well shit, excuse me for not waking up earlier.”

Mickey didn’t understand why they were even conversing to begin with, or for that matter why he felt sorta comfortable with this redhead. And he especially didn’t understand why he did what he did next.

“You got eggs or something in there?” the redhead asked looking from the grocery bags then back up at him.

“Yeah, why?” Mickey replied.

The redhead opened the door wider, ushering him in, “Great you’re just in time for breakfast then or brunch…which ever you’d like it to be. I just ran out of stuff in the kitchen and I was going to run out to get it but,” he shrugged trying to say that ‘because I slept in I couldn’t.’ He reached for the tank top that he had draped over the back of the bar top chair at the counter and put it on.

“What you’re gonna cook?” Mickey asked as he stepped into the small, neat apartment.

“Do you see anyone else in the room? Unless you know how to cook something that you won’t burn or have to have it thrown out,” the redhead said as he took the grocery bags from him and then put them down on the counter rummaging through them like he owned them.

“Hey I know how to fry an omelette okay?” Mickey said in his defence.

“Mmm, yeah but that’s not enough,” the redhead said with a grin as he took out eggs, bread, butter, bacon and milk from the bags.

“Who are you?” Mickey asked completely taken aback at this guy.

“I’m just an ordinary guy, who knows how to cook,” he said with a grin and Mickey watched as he moved with ease about the kitchen pulling pots and pans out and getting everything ready.

“You a chef?” he asked.

“Kinda-sorta,” the redhead answered as he skilfully cracked the eggs and whisked them together.

Mickey shrugged out of his jacket, hanging it on the back of one of the chairs at the counter now as he entered the kitchen to watch the redhead cook.

“Omlette, French toast and bacon okay?” he asked and Mickey just nodded.

“Sure,” he answered and then went on to ask, “Do you always do this? Randomly invite strangers into your house for brunch.”

The redhead laughed, shaking his head as he dipped the bread into the egg mixture putting it into the pan to fry, “No. You’re the first unsuspecting victim. After I fatten you up I’m going to slaughter you.”

Mickey just stared, “Are you fucking with me? Because if you are I’m going to leave now.”

“I’m just joking silly, the name’s Ian Gallagher, you?”

“Mickey…Mickey Milkovich,” he answered.

“You got lost?” Ian asked.

And rather reluctantly Mickey answered, “Yeah…”

He laughed lightly, “I guessed it,” he answered as he flipped the bread onto the other side to fry.

“My sis and I just moved here not too long ago, the family house was getting a bit too crowded so we saved up and then moved out here,” he explained.

“Cool. I live here on my own, family comes to visit once in awhile but other than that I’m pretty much on my own,” Ian said.

Just then Mickey’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at it, the caller ID showed ‘Mandy’.

“It’s my sis,” he said as he left the kitchen to go and answer the call.

* * *

Ian watched as the raven moved over to the counter, back to him as he answered the phone call. He couldn’t help but to smile. He’d never expected to meet with this guy so easily. Truth be told he’s been kinda stalking Mickey since the raven first moved in with his sister.

Also…Ian knew that Mickey lived two doors down from his apartment. Of course he wasn’t going to tell him just yet. He’d been meaning to head down the hall to ask for his name or to give him a house warming gift or something just to get to know him better. But he hadn’t gotten up the courage to do that in the end because Ian really liked him and ever since he’d arrived he’d thought that the raven would be a cold unforgiving bastard but it turned out he was kinda okay.

He continued to fry the French toast, listening in on Mickey’s conversation.

“Yeah I forgot my house keys okay?”

“No I dunno where I am! I mean I was sure I went down the right hallway!”

“Huh? I’m with this redhead now, his name’s Ian. Yeah I’m at his place. He’s cooking me brunch.”

At that Ian turned around to catch Mickey grin at him and he smiled back, albeit feeling very shy all of a sudden. The way Mickey said it just made this all seem so…domestic…like they were a fucking couple or something. Which by the way…was Ian’s goal, but that would come later of course.

“Yeah yeah. I’ll see you later.”

Ian just about done with their food now save for the bacon. He signalled for Mickey to pour them some orange juice in the fridge, “That’s about all that I got unless you wanna have plain milk.”

“OJ’s fine,” Mickey answered as he went to get the glasses from the top shelf.

Ian couldn’t resist going over to help him when he saw that the raven couldn’t exactly reach the second glass.

And when he did Mickey stiffened a little as the redhead pressed up behind him for a moment. It was just a moment. But Mickey swore it went on like forever…he would have liked it too anyway…

“You can wash these,” Ian told him handing the glasses to him and then going back to finish the bacon.

Mickey glanced over his shoulder watching as Ian dished out the bacon to join the two plates filled with French toast and eggs.

“When were you going to tell me that I lived two doors down from you?” he asked and he saw the redhead snap his head up in surprise at his question, looking at him. “I’m not angry with you,” Mickey quickly assured him, “I’m just curious. Because my sister said you live two doors down from us.”

“I-I…I was…after brunch…” Ian muttered as he moved to his side to put the pan in the sink. “I just…I wanted to get to know you better,” he said with a smile.

_You like me! You actually fucking like me!_ Mickey found himself thinking.

“I’ve never had someone take an interest in knowing me before okay. You’re the first,” Mickey answered as he moved their plates over to the counter top.

Ian joined him soon after with cutlery in hand.

“I didn’t really know how to go about talking to you and all so when you came knocking today…I decided why not,” Ian answered as he slid into the seat next to Mickey.

“You’re an odd one Gallagher I’ll give you that but you cook really well, so who knows I might come over again next time if I’m feeling hungry,” Mickey said as he grinned at the redhead.

“Just be sure to bring ingredients over I rarely stock up,” Ian said this feeling of joy flooding inside him at their newfound friendship.

“I’m going back to the grocery store after this, you can take what you already used so far, I’ll just get another set. Maybe you’d like to come along with me and stock up on your own ingredients just in case you feel like making a snack or something…I dunno?”

“Are you asking me out?” Ian asked in disbelief.

“I wasn’t aware that I was,” Mickey answered with a sly smirk as he washed the French toast down with juice.

“Yeah right,” Ian said as he rolled his eyes, “I’ll go with you anyway, just so you don’t get lost and wander off into other people’s houses.”

“Good maybe I should call you every time I think of going out so that I don’t have to get lost whenever I come back.”

Ian grinned, “Okay you do that,” he answered glad that they were definitely off to a good start. 


End file.
